Instante Robado
by Tatjash
Summary: Solo un instante y puede surgir una atracción por alguien que tu mismo no esperabas... Eso es lo que les ocurre a Oliver y a Felicity, solo un instante y la atracción se hace palpable...


Soy novata en la serie y en plasmar personajes de Arrow pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero que os guste el fic. Abrazos.

**Instante robado**

Oliver estaba furioso cuando Felicity le había vuelto a bloquear la puerta.

¿Cuántas veces creía que podría hacer aquello?, ya la había avisado y de acuerdo que en circunstancias normales no era para tanto, pero no podía permitir que ella hiciera lo que le diera la gana, ya le dominaba casi sin saberlo en diferentes áreas de su vida de formas que no podría explicar y que ella ni se enteraría. Aquella mujer debía de entender de una vez que las cosas se debían hacer a su manera y no a la de ella…..

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba….

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!- le susurró a Felicity que estaba absorta ante su ordenador.

Ella se puso de pie de inmediato,

-Tenía que decirte una cosa

Cualquiera pensaría que pensaba enfrentarse a él, y posiblemente era su primera intención pero cambió de opinión al ver su paso firme dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba. No pudo evitar que su ojos azules tras sus gafas, se clavaran en los de él como un cervatillo asustado. Si hubiera tenido a Diggle de apoyo posiblemente hubiera contestado, pero estaban ellos dos solos y la ponía tan nerviosa estar en presencia de aquel hombre…

Oliver se acercó más a ella y sonrió con media sonrisa mirándola con descaro, en su interior una leve sensación de excitación se produjo ante aquel dominio… Le gustaba esa sensación de poder, no es que él fuera alguien que le gustara ir aterrando a la gente que le caía bien, pero había algo en aquel enfado que había dejado de enfurecerle y se estaba convirtiendo en un juego muy divertido.

Felicity tartamudeó algo, pero él no la escuchaba, entonces, se acercó un poco más para ver como ella reaccionaba. Tragó saliva y se mojó los labios como un tic nervioso y aquello, no sabía muy bien porque, le volvió totalmente loco.

Oliver puso su mano en la espalda de Felicity sintiendo una corriente eléctrica en su interior, la miró con sus ojos azules con intensidad y sorpresa, sorpresa por tocarla, no solía hacerlo mucho, tal vez su subconsciente lo sabía por eso no lo hacía. La acercó más a él, si era aquello posible…

-¿Qué haces? – Atinó a decir ella, mirándole desde su posición algo más baja que él.

Oliver la observó con su mirada lentamente desde su privilegiada perspectiva. Bajó su mano por la espalda de forma lenta y descarada, mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos, hasta llegar a su parte baja.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y volvió a morderse el labio. Luego la alzó desde su trasero hasta la mesa para que le fuera más manejable.…. Él entonces sonrió, desarmándola de toda intención de negarse a que Oliver hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Se acercó y la besó suavemente, muy rápido, terminando con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, solo quería probarla, ver como reaccionaba con aquel pequeño gesto…. Y sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta que recibió….

Oliver se quitó la chaqueta que le convertía en arrow y dejó al descubierto sus músculos, sus tatuajes y las cicatrices que sufrió en la isla. Felicity fascinada acarició algunas de estas últimas con mano temblorosa, Oliver apartó la mano, no le gustaba esa sensación de compasión que veía en sus ojos, en los ojos de todas las personas que se quedaban horrorizadas al ver su cuerpo. Felicity era de las pocas personas que sabía su identidad secreta pero, en realidad, no sabía nada.

Se apartó de Felicity, mirando a otro lado… el solo hecho de recordar le dolía en las entrañas. La venganza era fácil, pero profundizar en ello no lo era para nada.

Una despeinada Felicity con la ropa un poco fuera de su sitio por el instante anterior, le siguió…

-Oliver, mírame – pidió nerviosa.

-Será mejor que vuelvas al trabajo hay mucho que hacer – susurró casi sin voz.

-¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó totalmente confusa.

Felicity tragó saliva cuando él se giró con brusquedad para mirarla…. La chica rubia dio un paso atrás apretando sus dos labios y los puños cerrados al final de los brazos caídos a sus lados. Oliver la miró y medio sonrió, con una sonrisa cariñosa apiádandose de aquella chica que hacía tanto por él, más de lo que ella podría imaginar o él pudiera agradecer….

-No – negó con la cabeza – pero deberías volver al trabajo.

-Sí claro, quiero decir lo de volver al trabajo, no es que este siendo irónica, tenemos que atrapar al villano, bueno tú tienes que atraparlo, yo solo localizarlo, tu eres el heroe y eso…. Esto… voy a ello – expresó con su divertida torpeza verbal.

-No soy un heroe – negó él con la cabeza…

-Tal vez para algunos sí lo eres – sonrió ella a espaldas de él delante de las pantallas de ordenador… Para ella lo era.

-Puede que te hayas ganado una botella de vino – rió él, alejándose para salir de la arrowcueva como le llamaba Dig.

-Me prometiste una y aún la estoy esperando. –Le soltó Felicity divertida.

-Puede que algún día cumpla mi promesa y nos las bebamos juntos – gritó Oliver antes de salir de allí.

- Sí, claro – puso los ojos en blanco Felicity y soltando un pequeño suspiro, al final no le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, aunque realmente no recordaba lo que era… por aquel momento robado tan intenso.

**FIN**


End file.
